The present invention relates to a labeler for adhering a heat sensitive label to a body to be adhered.
A conventional labeler for adhering a heat sensitive label to a container or the like held a label by sucking a rear glue surface thereof with an adsorption hole formed on an adsorption drum. After the label was cut in a predetermined size, necessary matters on a outer surface opposite to the rear glue surface were printed. Then appropriateness of the printing is checked. Afterwards, the label having an inferior printing was removed, the printed surface of the label was absorbed with an adsorption hole formed on an adhesion drum to hold the label reversing the glue surface and the printed surface, the glue surface now on the outer side was activated, and then the label was adhered to the container or the like.
Thus, the adhesion drum was required to adsorb and hold the label in a state of directing the glue surface outward for activating the glue surface.
Accordingly, since the printing could not be performed on the adhesion drum, the adsorption drum for printing was required.
Further, the label had various sizes according to intended use. When a label is adsorbed by a labeler""s adhesion drum, suction holes to be covered by the label were required for the adhesion drum. The suction holes consist of a plurality of holes. If, however, there is any suction hole which is not covered by the label, the suction pressure is reduced and the label would not be adsorbed.
Accordingly, in the current situation, a plurality of adhesion drums having a group of suction holes depending on the sizes of the labels are prepared, and the adhesion drums of the labeler are replaced depending on the variation of the labels to be adhered.
Since the conventional labeler using the conventional adsorption drum essentially required the adsorption drum, the apparatus was large in its size, and a large area was occupied by the apparatus. Further, adhering speed for the label was slow. Further, since it was necessary to accurately synchronize the adsorption drum and the adhesion drum, a controller therefor was needed to be attached to the apparatus. Thus, the operation of the apparatus became complex, so that an improvement was required.
The present invention solves these conventional problems by providing a single drum labeler which does not use an adsorption drum and only uses an adhesion drum.
Further, the conventional labeler required a lot of time and labor to replace the adhesion drum whenever a label size was changed. Accordingly, in addition to low label adhering efficiency, a plurality of drums were needed to be prepared. Thus, the conventional labeler was very inconvenient.
The present invention solves all of the problems by providing a label suction drum which can be applied to various sizes of labels by a single drum.
A single drum type heat sensitive glue activating labeler of this invention comprises: a printer which prints necessary matters on a surface opposite to a glue surface of a label sheet; a feed roll provided in front of the printer; a cutter which cuts the label sheet, provided adjacent to the roll, wherein at least a front end of a label piece cut is brought into contact with a suction hole of an adhesion drum; and a label adsorption portion formed so as to distribute label suction holes on a peripheral surface thereof. Further, an air passage having one end which is open to a top surface and the other end which is connected to a decompresser is placed. In addition, a label suction adhesion drum which comprises an adhesion drum connecting the air passage and the suction holes, a closing rod detachably inserted from an opening of the air passage on the top surface of the drum so as to close unnecessary suction holes; a heat sensitive glue activater which is arranged on a peripheral edge of the adhesion drum and faces to the drum surface; and a presser, provided next to the activater, which presses a fed body to be adhered to the adhesion drum whereby the label is adhered in accordance with rotation of the drum.
The cutter above may comprise a backplate and the cutter, wherein the backplate is arranged near the suction hole at the rear of the adhesion drum as seen from forward moving direction of the drum, and the cutter comprises a cutting blade brought into contact with the backplate.
The adhesion drum above may comprise a label adsorption portion which can handle a large sized label, wherein the label suction holes are distributed on the peripheral surface of the drum at the label adsorption portion.